Vampires At Midnight-An Eric Northman Love Story
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: Erin Merlotte is Sam's younger sister she knows about her brother's secret that he's a shape shifter she has known about it ever since they were young kids .Then one night she takes a walk to Fangtasia to explore and that's when she meets a tall vampire which has longer blond hair and goes by the name , Eric Northman then one night he bites her neck and she becomes a vampire when s
1. Chapter 1-Flashbacks--Omg Sam!

That very morning I was having breakfast with my brother we were only about 10 years old and I noticed that he had passed out I looked down at him and started panicking cause he never passed out before I started saying " Oh my god Sam !, Sam ?wake up." I was so scared that morning then a few minutes later he had woken up after I did something to wake him up He had touched my cheek as he woke up and I looked up and said cheerfully " Thank goodness your okay you passed out and I was worried about you."He then said "Thank you for saving me sweet sister." He said with a smile . "Your welcome I'm glad your okay. " I had said as I looked at him. I then hugged him and smiled.

(End Of Flashback)


	2. Chapter 2-Hey Sam What's Up?

Now that we were older now ever since our father died he had always been there for me and taken care of me one morning I was at the table with my brother and said with a smile " Hey Sam what's up?" He smiled as he had answered " I'm doing pretty good you?and that's good to hear." I replied with a smile as I asked " So how's your friend Sookie doing the one you work with at the bar and diner? and same here. " He then said " She's doing good ." He smiled ." Cool glad to hear that." I said as I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.


	3. Chapter 3- Fangtasia --Eric Northman

" Hey Sam can you take me to Fangtasia ?just this once I heard of someone from there and I want to go explore ."I had asked him curiously. He then asked " Um I guess so I could take you but promise you will be safe ?" I nodded and said " Alright Promise I will be safe now let's go . " I took my leather jacket and put it on and went outside with him I spotted the place and we went inside sure enough there was a vampire inside and he was sitting on the chair he had blond hair and it was long he was also dressed in black he looked pretty cute I had said " Hello sir my names Erin Merlotte and this is my brother Sam. and you are?" He smiled and said "Hello nice to meet you Erin and Sam and my name is Eric ." I smiled when he had said his name . " Really I love that name." He smiled and said " Ah that's pretty cool thank you very much ." Right when I first met him I fell inlove with him even though I was a human and he was a vampire and also that day he asked me to be his girlfriend so I said yes I would.


	4. C4-Going Out For Coffee With My Brother

We had left Fangtasia after a little while and I went to a coffee shop with my brother. We went outside and took a walk as we had our coffee cups in our hands , it was a nice day and it was still morning where we were .Sam was wearing a blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans but he normally wore a plaid shirt. He had a pretty cool clothing style I liked mostly everything he wore. So we went down some streets and looked around after that we got a little bit tired so we sat down on a bench and chatted as we drank our coffee together at a park."Nice day huh?" Sam had said with a smile . I nodded as I said " Yeah it is a really nice day it's nice and warm today which is good." He smiled and said " I so agree with you Erin." I smiled back at him as he had said that. After that I had then said " And it's even better because I'm hanging out with you and your a awesome brother ." He smiled and said " Awww that's so sweet your an awesome sister and thank you." I smiled back at him" Your welcome and thank you too." I had said.


	5. C5-Sam You're The Coolest Brother Ever

I then smiled at Sam as I had said " Sam you're the coolest brother ever and I love you ." He then smiled back at me and said " I love you too sis and thank you I think you are the coolest sister to me and if you are ever in danger I will always be there for you and I will protect you." I smiled as I had said " Thank you and the same goes for you too I will always protect you Sam." He smiled as he had gave me a hug and patted my back lightly as he did . We then sat on a bench and watched the birds fly in the sky most of them were yellow birds and some were blue ones .


	6. Ch6-Looking After Arlene's Kids With Sam

I then went to Arlene's house with my brother I had said " Hey Arlene we're here and hope you have fun on your date that your going on ." I smiled at her and she said " Thank you I will and Erin you are such a good friend and thank you for doing this for me and thank you to Sam too as well." I smiled and said "No problem Arlene we'll take good care of Coby and Lisa while your gone out right Sam?" I nudged his elbow a little . He then spoke "Yep we will ." He smiled and Arlene gave us a hug before she left then Lisa came out of her room and said with a cheerful look on her face "Sam! how are you I love it when you come over and hang out with us you and your sister are so fun to hang out with ." We both smiled at eachother and said "Thank you ." Then Sam had said " And I'm doing pretty good by the way." Lisa smiled as she replied " Good to hear."


End file.
